Reiatsu control for beginners
by Sinian
Summary: Ichigo intends to spend a few days at Soul Society but then he has to get away from Kenpachi who wants his rematch. - Shuuhei/Ichigo - Oneshot


**Author:** Sinian  
**Title:** Reiatsu control for beginners  
**Rating:** MA  
**Pairing:** Shuuhei X Ichigo  
**Warnings:** some cursing and English is not my first language  
**Summary:** Ichigo intended to spend a few days at Soul Society but then he had to get away from Kenpachi who wants his rematch.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

At first it was just a random idea and I started writing this one in May last year but I never thought that it would evolve into something this long. Anyway, now it is finally finished and I really hope you enjoy reading it.

I'd like to dedicate this to all of you out there who had a very tough 2008 (just like me) and let's hope that this year is going to be better!

Have fun!

* * *

**Reiatsu control for beginners**

* * *

Ichigo took a deep breath as he stepped out of the Senkaimon and enjoyed the warm sun on his face. Whatever it was that made Soul Society smell so good – he assumed that it had something to do with the high concentration of spirit particles and the complete absence of any kind of air pollution – it always made Ichigo just stop and breathe for a few minutes when he first stepped through the gate. It reminded him of many things, such as cleanliness and freedom, but beyond these ostensible attributes there was also the faint aura of adventure in the air.

After endless weeks full of exams spring break had finally arrived and Ichigo had taken the opportunity to get over to Soul Society to visit his Shinigami friends. He hadn't seen them in a long time and was now looking forward to some action filled days to get all the stuff he'd learned out of his brain and the weariness out of his muscles. Yes, he had definitely been sitting at his desk for far too long.

Grinning, Ichigo stretched his back and headed off to the 6th division to drop in on Renji. He was pretty sure that he could convince Byakuya to let his Fukutaichou off the hook for some extensive sparring session and knowing the redhead, there were always some bottles of sake in his apartment for a welcome back party afterwards.

The other Shinigami in the streets gave him curious looks because in spite of his ever present scowl Ichigo walked with a spring in his step and the smile curling his lips was a dead giveaway that he was in a good mood.

Ichigo rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. There, not more than a few meters away, was a crowd of people that cheered at something hidden in the middle of the circle they formed. It took Ichigo only a few seconds to realize that they were the seated officers of the 11th division and the smile vanished from his face as if someone just flicked a switch.

Looming in the middle there was no other than Zaraki Kenpachi, the only flaw in his plan to get some fun in Soul Society. So far nobody had noticed him but that was just a matter of time. Since he didn't want to spend his few days here in the 4th division after fighting Kenpachi, he started to carefully step backwards to get out of sight when suddenly fate struck.

"YAY! Icchy!" Figures. Trust Yachiru to sense him. "Look, Ken-chan, over there is Icchy! He came back to play with you some more!"

He cursed under his breath as he watched the huge Shinigami's head turn in his direction, a maniacal grin stretching his face from ear to ear. There's no way in hell he'd willingly fight Kenpachi again so Ichigo turned on his heel and, with a few quick Shunpo steps, he disappeared in the opposite direction knowing that he would be pursued for sure.

But that would only buy him a few minutes, so he frantically looked for a decent hiding place while trying to conceal his reiatsu the best he could. He swore to himself that if he came out of this alive, he'd take Ishida's advice to heart and finally learn to control his reiatsu.

Some minutes and countless street corners that all looked alike later, Ichigo was completely lost. He glanced back over his shoulder and slowed his steps as he neither saw a pink splotch nor did he hear the jingle of little bells.

"At least I've escaped Kenpachi," he muttered grumpily and looked around for some hints as to which direction he needed to go. Finally he decided to turn right and ask the next Shinigami he would meet how to get to the 6th.

"Where did he go? You said that you would find him."

Oh no! Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard the impatient voice of the very last person he wanted to see at that moment just behind a wall and he paused in mid-step.

"He is here, Ken-chan. Just a little further."

Ichigo quickly turned around a corner and was face to face with the dreaded ones. "Fuck!" he cursed. Obviously, today wasn't his lucky day.

"See, Ken-chan, I told you so!" Yachiru squealed with glee and jumped up and down on Zaraki's shoulder, the big man grinning like mad as he raised his unsheathed zanpakutou.

"Now, let's have that rematch. Draw your sword and come at me with all you've got!"

"No thanks, I 'd rather have my bones intact," Ichigo retorted before he once again flashed out of sight.

This time he was even more desperate to find a hiding place and when suddenly someone appeared out of nowhere – or rather just came out of a building – there was no way to stop in time. The result was a tangle of limbs, black clothes and some really colourful curses. When the dust finally settled, Ichigo recognised the 9th division Fukutaichou that lay trapped beneath him with a dour look on his face and a blooming bruise on his chin where he had made the acquaintance of a certain someone's elbow.

"Kurosaki. What the hell is going on?"

"Ahem, you see," Ichigo started and sat back on his heels to give Shuuhei room to get up again. "I just saw Kenpachi and he..."

But he stopped his explanation as he heard Yachiru chirrup only a few streets away, announcing the arrival of said Taichou.

"Shit, he's coming." With a wild look, he sprang to his feet and was just about to take off again when an idea struck him. "Hisagi! Do you have a place for me to hide? He wants to fight me and we'd end up in the 4th if he gets to me!"

Shuuhei just raised an eyebrow and dusted himself off. But as much as the substitute Shinigami had just annoyed him, he didn't want to be responsible for anyone having to fight Zaraki. So he glared at him one more time before he went back into the building and gestured Ichigo to follow. "Come on then. But you're going to owe me one."

"Sure, thanks!"

"Whatever," Shuuhei muttered, opened a door to his left and took a quick glance around his office. There were not many possibilities to hide and after ruling out the cupboard (way too small), behind the curtains (too short) and behind the door (Ichigo would get smashed), he decided that the best place was in fact under his desk.

He removed the waste bin to make more room but paused at the confused expression on Ichigo's face. "What are you waiting for? Get in there now!"

"For real?"

Shuuhei fought the urge to smack the other's head. Instead he crossed his arms and shot him a glare. "So you want to get tracked down?" Brown eyes narrowed visibly but Ichigo made no move to get under the desk. With an inward sigh Shuuhei sat down on his chair and propped his legs up on the desk.

"Look, as I see it you have two possibilities. First, you stop being such a sissy, get under the desk and keep your reiatsu down." This suggestion earned him a snort. "Or second, you stand there and let Zaraki-Taichou find you, which should happen anytime in the next three to six minutes. Now choose."

For a few long seconds Ichigo didn't move, obviously deciding between keeping his dignity or his health.

"Oh and after you're cleared by Unohana-Taichou you will have to deal with me for destroying my office in the process."

"Damn you, Hisagi!" That seemed to have made up Ichigo's mind.

With a lot of incoherent muttering and more than the usual amount of scowling, he crouched low and tried to get under Shuuhei's desk. His main problem was to get himself not comfortable but at least _fitting_ in the small space available. There was a loud thud followed by a very creative curse when Ichigo banged his head. Why do these things have to be that small anyway? And then he realized one more thing...

"What the fuck do I do with Zangetsu?"

That was in fact a huge problem, literally. It would definitely blow Ichigo's cover if he was hidden under the desk, but his zanpakutou was still visible.

"I have no idea," Shuuhei replied. "Why do you have to be in Shikai the whole time anyway?"

"How the hell should I know?" he shot back and glared at him.

Shuuhei crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "Stop bitching right now or I swear I'll kick you out of my office."

"Yeah, all right." Ichigo held up his hands in surrender and grinned. "I'll be good from now on, I promise."

"You better," replied Shuuhei. Then he reached for Zangetsu and tried to think of a decent hiding place for the sword. Finally he pulled his filing cabinet a bit aside and put the zanpakutou in the gap between it and the wall. There. No one would be able to see it now if they weren't looking for it.

He walked back to his desk and sat down. Until Zaraki-Taichou was here he could get at least some of his work done. There was still the article about the new soul candy collection that this guy from the 12th came up with. When he'd read it for the first time this morning, he had gotten a massive headache and had to stop halfway through. The whole thing was boring as hell and written in an awful grammar with more typos than the essay of an elementary school student. Better get over with it, mark some - okay quite a lot - mistakes and send it back to the guy.

Shuuhei just reached for the article in question and his pen when something, or rather someone, kicked him from under his desk. "Oi, watch it," Ichigo complained. "There's not that much space down here to put your legs, you know?"

"Yes, I know," he replied and rolled his eyes. "But I'd suggest that you stop talking now and keep your reiatsu down. Zaraki-Taichou is getting closer."

"I am keeping it down, but it doesn't help much when you constantly shove your damn knee into my face," Ichigo growled. "Like this I'll end up with a broken nose!"

"Damn you, Kurosaki, you are still like a beacon with that overflowing reiatsu! Your pathetic _attempts_ are not enough." Shuuhei sighed and rubbed the back of his nose. "It looks like you'll get us both killed if I don't help you now."

"Huh?" was the eloquent answer.

Shuuhei pushed back his chair. "Listen. I'll help you hide your reiatsu but for that you need to do _exactly_ as I say, are we clear?"

Ichigo shot him a curious glance. "I have no idea how you're gonna pull that off but yeah, go ahead."

"Good." He took a deep breath. "Now I want you to close your eyes and imagine the source of your reiatsu inside of you. It looks different for everyone of us but you'll be able to recognize it as soon as you see it."

Ichigo frowned but closed his eyes anyway. A few seconds passed before he looked at Shuuhei again. "I can't find it. Damn, I've never been good with this stuff."

"First you have to relax, don't force it. Take a deep breath and exhale slowly. Yes, just like that." When Ichigo lost some of the tension, Shuuhei went on. "Now feel your reiatsu, the waves that you send out, then slowly follow it back inside of you, back to the source."

They both were quiet for a moment.

"There it is!" Ichigo grinned. "Now what?"

"Try to draw your reiatsu back inside, not all at once but little by little, and keep it there."

Ichigo frowned in concentration. Shuuhei hoped that he would be able to at least tone it down a bit, otherwise there was no way for him to hide that huge amount with his own reiatsu. Finally the pressure lessened noticeably.

"Good. Now I'll combine your reiatsu with mine and tone it down." He mentally reached out to the pulsing force that was Ichigo and carefully brushed against it. The tingling feeling made both gasp, but Shuuhei didn't stop until he had Ichigo completely surrounded. "Don't fight me now," he warned and then he slowly reduced his and with it Ichigo's reiatsu. "Okay, can you manage to hold it at this level for the next few minutes?" he asked.

Ichigo cracked an eye open. "Yeah, I guess so," he replied. "But this is a strange feeling."

"I know." Shuuhei moved his chair back to his desk, reached for the lousy article and was just about to keep on reading when... "Quiet now, here he comes!"

Without bothering to knock, Kenpachi barged in with such force that the door banged against the wall; he was right not to have put Ichigo back there. With a dangerous gleam in his eyes the huge Shinigami scanned the whole office before he finally zeroed in on Shuuhei who watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"Where is he?"

"And a good day to you, too, Zaraki-Taichou." He put down his pen and tried to ignore the tickling at the back of his neck that was Ichigo's reiatsu. "Hello, Kusajishi-Fukutaichou."

"Hey, Shuu-chan!" Yachiru waved from her lookout on top of Kenpachi's shoulder. "Have you seen Icchy? He is back and Ken-chan wants to fight him."

"Who?" he asked back, feigning innocence. Under his desk Ichigo tensed again.

"Kurosaki," Kenpachi growled. "Yachiru sensed him a minute ago somewhere around this area."

"Ah, the substitute Shinigami." Shuuhei nodded. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Yeah, right." Kenpachi walked up to the desk. "Where. Is. He?"

"Are you trying to say that I'm lying, Zaraki-Taichou?" he asked and furrowed his brow.

"Damn straight! Now spill it!"

Shuuhei sensed that Ichigo was loosing the fight for control over his reiatsu and that would definitely blow his cover. So he let his own reiatsu flare and stood up so fast that his chair fell over. "First, I'm not a member of your division so even though I know very well that you outrank me, you are in no position to order me around like this, let alone call me a liar.

"Secondly, why do you come to my office with a drawn zanpakutou acting as if I was responsible for you not being able to follow a mere Shinigami substitute? I have a division to run and the deadline for the next issue is drawing near, so I'd appreciate it if you would stop wasting my time like this.

"And finally, this Kurosaki boy is, as far as I know, not able to conceal his reiatsu at all. Meaning if you don't sense him right now, he is definitely not here. Now, with all due respect, Taichou: Get out of my office!"

Silence.

Yachiru blinked a few times and glanced back and forth between the two Shinigami that glared at each other across the desk. Then Kenpachi grinned and sheathed his zanpakutou. "Well, Hisagi-Fukutaichou, you truly have guts to tell me off like this. I like that."

Shuuhei let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Thank you, Taichou."

"Alright, we're out of here." Kenpachi walked towards the door, but stopped once more. "If you ever want to fight, just drop by," he called over his shoulder before he was out of sight.

Neither Ichigo nor Shuuhei budged until they heard the front door of the building close behind the two. Then Shuuhei slowly reduced the spiritual pressure to a normal level and reached for his chair. "That was close," he stated.

"Close?" Ichigo crawled out of his hiding place and looked at him with widened eyes, his heart still thundering in his ears from the overdose of adrenaline and their combined reiatsu. "Damn, Hisagi, that was... that was _great_!" he grinned.

"Thanks," he replied, "but I'd rather not do something like this again or I'll really end up getting killed."

"In that case just tell me when you're about to fight him and I'll cheer for you." Ichigo plopped down on top of the desk. "Well... uh...," he scratched the back of his neck, "thank you, Hisagi. I really owe you."

"Yeah, you do. Big time, I might add." He sighed. "Now, let's get our reiatsu disentangled."

Shuuhei drew back as far as he could until there were only a few strands left. The air was filled with an almost electric tickling that seemed to grow the more he tried to let go of Ichigo.

"Hisagi? What's wrong?" A gasp. "This feels... weird."

He tugged once more at the connection but nothing changed. They were still glued together and every brush reminded him more of the sensual nature of it. "Oh great." Shuuhei glanced at Ichigo's face while trying to hide his growing problem, but it was pretty obvious that he wasn't the only one. Sitting on top of his desk was a very flustered and blushing Kurosaki Ichigo who, judging by his hardening cock, was feeling the effects as well. "I'm sorry, I didn't think that something like this would happen."

In the blink of an eye Ichigo was on his feet, stammering a thank you and an apology and was already halfway out of the room. Only then he realized that the tension between the two of them grew stronger with every step he took away from Shuuhei until he couldn't get any farther. It was as if an invisible rubber band was holding him back.

"What is this?" he asked without turning around. "Why...?"

"I never believed that it could actually happen." Shuuhei cleared his throat. "Once I've read about this in a book that sometimes, when there is too much reiatsu to hide without a proper control over it, the two might get entangled."

"And...," Ichigo's voice was strained, "is there any way to solve this problem?"

"Actually, there is one." He watched Ichigo turn back to him with a gleam of hope in his eyes. "We must release the tension."

"Uh-huh... How?"

Without a word Shuuhei pointed at Ichigo's crotch.

"Ah." There was a short pause. "WHAT?"

Shuuhei rubbed the back of his nose. "Look, there isn't any other way. Let me help you and this will be over very soon." He glanced at the dumbstruck Shinigami substitute. "I suggest that you think of someone else. Now c'mere."

When Ichigo still only gaped at him, Shuuhei stood up and walked over to him. He ran his hands lightly across Ichigo's chest and circled one of his nipples. That snapped him out of it and he took a few steps backwards, out of the other's reach. "No way!"

Shuuhei fought the urge to slap his head. Instead he mentally counted to ten. "Okay, for a start I need to know if you trust me," he said.

That made Ichigo think. "How could I not, considering what you just did for me. Even standing up against Kenpachi, I mean," he replied while not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Good." Maybe he would be able to persuade him after all. "Now I want you to close your eyes again and just let go. Can you do that?"

He took a shuddering breath, but nodded and complied. Shuuhei once again walked over, took Ichigo's hand in his own and steered him back to face his desk. Then he stood behind him and carefully he wound his arms around Ichigo's hips to draw him back against himself. "I promise that I'm not gonna hurt you, so just relax."

Slow strokes along his sides calmed Ichigo down and when Shuuhei softly nuzzled at the back of his neck he couldn't hold back a very pleased sigh. As if that was the sign to go on, the caressing hands changed their directions and one now ghosted across a well defined chest still hidden under several layers of clothing until it once again reached one sensitive nipple while the other one wandered down to stroke Ichigo's thigh.

Shuuhei decided to go on when he began to rub back against his body and moaned softly. His lips brushed Ichigo's ear and the hand on the thigh reached over to cup Ichigo's cock through his hakama. Their still partly combined reiatsu mingled again and the feeling intensified.

Ichigo moaned low and arched into Shuuhei's hands as both sneaked under his clothes to tease an already erect nipple and... oh yes!... his aching cock. His head fell back onto the other Shinigami's shoulder who used the opportunity to trace Ichigo's jaw line with his tongue.

When Shuuhei's hand left him again Ichigo had to bite his lips to stop from whimpering. The next thing he felt was the cool breeze on his cock as his hakama silently fell to the ground, and then _both_ hands were back, wrapped around him to stroke gently and way too slowly.

"More," Ichigo demanded hoarsely and ground back against Shuuhei. "Need to feel..."

Shuuhei complied at once and undid his own clothing with one hand while the other didn't stop caressing Ichigo. He groaned when his cock was finally freed from the restraints of his uniform and pressed against Ichigo's bare ass.

The substitute Shinigami answered with a long moan and started to roll his hips, in turns pushing forward into Shuuhei's hand and back onto the cock that was sliding between his cheeks, slicked with precome. His eyes fluttered shut when Shuuhei's free hand sneaked back to his chest to play with his nipples again. There was a whole lot of colors flashing across his mind that had to be from their still active link and intense feelings sent sparks down his spine. Ichigo could only concentrate on the hands and the cock pleasuring him as well as the rough texture of wood beneath his fingers of the desk.

Shuuhei was breathing harder now, he felt his orgasm start to build and judging by the gasping and trembling of the body in his arms, Ichigo was close, too. So he picked up the speed and all it took were a few more seconds until Ichigo shuddered, arched his spine and came with a hoarse cry.

Shuuhei let go of his control and thrust a few more times against Ichigo before he reached his own peak. It started low in his spine as a tingling spark that travelled up until it spread out and his whole body was flooded by the white hot pleasure of his orgasm.

For several minutes they just stood there, minds floating on the high of their more than intense release, and basked in the afterglow. Then Shuuhei groaned softly, straightened up and walked around his desk to rummage in one of the drawers. Finally he came up with a pack of tissues and handed some of them to Ichigo. They cleaned up the best they could and put their clothes back in order.

Ichigo cleared his throat to break the awkward silence that threaded delicately between them. "Well... wow!" He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Did it work?"

Shuuhei concentrated on Ichigo's and his own reiatsu and was relieved to feel that the two were completely separated once again. "Yes," he confirmed.

Ichigo sighed in relief. "Great!" Then he took Zangetsu out of the gap and attached it on his back again. "Hisagi..." He hesitated. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He was already at the door when Ichigo turned again. "Do you know where Renji is at the moment?"

"Hmm." Shuuhei shuffled through some papers until he finally found the one he was looking for and quickly scanned the page. "This week the 6th division is reviewing their internal ranking so I would bet he is in the training grounds with the rest of his squad."

"Perfect." Ichigo grinned and was out of the office with a final wave of his hand.

At his desk, Shuuhei shook his head at his retreating back. When he wanted to reach out for the awful article about the new Soul Candy to finally get it over with, he saw that there were some very characteristic stains decorating it; apparently Ichigo had come all over it. Shuuhei grimaced but then he decided to just throw the damn thing away. He could always pretend that the paper in question had never reached his office in the first place and with that he didn't have to read it anymore. Add that to his newly earned respect from Zaraki, and of course the best orgasm he had had in... well, in a _long_ time... Shuuhei sighed contentedly. Oh yes, it truly was a wonderful day.

oOoOo

The sun had set an hour ago and Shuuhei was finally done with the last article. He put it aside on top of the others waiting for their spot in the next issue, leaned back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Now all that was left was the main article that his 7th seat had promised him to be finished by noon tomorrow. That meant that he could get some division stuff done the next morning and use the afternoon to work on the layout of the front page with his editorial staff. If there are no further delays, they could go to press three days earlier than expected. Shuuhei stifled a yawn and stretched his back. While straightening the various things on top of his desk, he decided that he would drop by his favorite bar to get a bottle of sake, or two. Nothing better than drinking after such a great day.

But when he was just about to leave the building, he noticed a familiar reiatsu across the street. Shuuhei frowned and walked over to Ichigo who was leaning casually against the wall.

"Finally done?" Ichigo greeted him with a grin.

Shuuhei nodded. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What does it look like? I was waiting for you to finish."

"Why?"

"Several reasons. Three, to be exact." Ichigo shrugged. "First of all, Renji is busy tonight, he's on duty, patrolling with some lower ranks from the 6th. That means there will be no hanging out and drinking at his place." He sighed because he had been looking forward to spending the evening with his best Shinigami friend, bickering around and getting wasted. Maybe they could catch up on that sometime in the coming days. "The other reason is that I messed up the training of the 6th."

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow. "How's that a reason for you to wait for me?"

"Well, you see, first I was only watching them, but then I wanted in on the action." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "I have been sitting at my desk studying for my exams for so long that I really needed some exercise to get all that stuff out of my head again."

"Get to the point, Kurosaki." Shuuhei would have never guessed that he was this talkative.

Ichigo scowled but continued. "In short, I accidentally threw four new recruits against a wall because they decided to sneak up on me from behind. Byakuya was fuming and almost went all Bankai on my ass. It's only thanks to Renji that he didn't because he tried to distract him."

"I'd like to have seen that," Shuuhei commented dryly and wondered how _that_ was the short version.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Ichigo grinned. "But then I was sitting in that cave Urahara had built and since I had a lot of time on hand, I decided to practice."

"Practice what?"

"This," he answered and closed his eyes. Then Ichigo slowly drew his reiatsu together and gradually reduced a bit of the force. He cracked an eye open and glanced at Shuuhei. "How is it?"

"Uh... it's _better_." In truth Shuuhei was surprised at the improvement compared to earlier. It took Ichigo only a few seconds to locate his source of reiatsu and although he was able to reduce only a part of it – it was a huge amount after all – he did it without a noticeable fluctuation.

"Yeah, I know. Way to go. That's why I need to practice." Ichigo sighed and with that let go of his barely controlled reiatsu. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing special. Why?"

"You willing to help me?" He glanced at Shuuhei. "You make these things sound easy." On top of that he would be damned if ever giving the Quincy the satisfaction of asking him for help.

Shuuhei thought about it. "Yeah, why not," he replied and Ichigo grinned. "But under the condition that you tell me the third reason, too."

Damn. He should have known that eventually Shuuhei would ask and in an instant he felt his face heat up. "Umm... that is...," he began, "you see..."

"Just spill it, Kurosaki."

"Okay, but you asked for it." He braced himself for what he was about to say. "You know, I really liked it. Earlier, I mean." Shuuhei's eyes widened a bit in realization. "And I didn't get to...," Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had to do it quickly, just like removing a band-aid. "I didn't get to kiss you. At all." Although Ichigo was blushing like mad, he looked him directly in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

Shuuhei blinked a few times, but then he smiled. Slowly he took a step forward and reached for the nape of Ichigo's neck to pull him closer. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure," he replied and ran his hands gently over Shuuhei's chest before leaning in and taking the other's mouth in a gentle kiss. It was a slow and possessive kiss that made both of them gasp into it and that sent shudders of desire running through them. Strong fingers laced through Ichigo's hair, holding him in place as Shuuhei's tongue explored his mouth while Ichigo wrapped his arms around his back, searching for more contact. Gradually it turned more passionate and when Shuuhei's hand came to rest on his ass, a warm feeling spread out through his whole body and Ichigo moaned low. Wow, this guy could kiss!

After what felt like an eternity they broke apart. Ichigo licked his lips as if to remember the taste. "Hmmm.. that wasn't so bad."

"'_Not so bad_'? Ouch, now I'm hurt," Shuuhei replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, just kidding. It was great." Ichigo grinned and pulled him back for another mind-blowing kiss that left him weak in the knees.

"Well, is there anything else I can help you with?" Shuuhei asked with a rough voice and a rare smile that Ichigo liked immediately.

"I sure as hell hope so." Ichigo smirked. "Can you hide me?" With that he once again drew his reiatsu as close to him as he was able to.

Without hesitation Shuuhei wrapped his own reiatsu around Ichigo's. He felt the familiar tingling that accompanied the mixing of their spirit forces and that was even more intense because of their previous kissing. "Something like this?"

"Yeah." He ran his hands across Shuuhei's back and down to his ass. "But now our reiatsu is entangled, how do we solve this '_problem_'?"

Shuuhei winked at him and turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"My place, of course," he called over his shoulder. "Any objections?"

Ichigo grinned from ear to ear and followed him. "None at all!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
